orvillefandomcom-20200222-history
Sanctuary
''Sanctuary is the twelfth episode of the second season of [[The Orville|''The Orville]]. When the crew of the [[USS Orville|USS Orville]] discovers a hidden Moclan colony for females, the secret threatens to fracture the Planetary Union. The episode was written by Joe Menosky and directed by Jonathan Frakes, who also directed the Season 1 episode ''Pria''. Music was composed by Andrew Cottee. Sanctuary is scheduled to air on April 11, 2019, after a repeat of the episodes ''Identity, Pt. 1'' and'' Pt. 2''.'' Plot summary Act 1 Admiral Halsey informs Captain Ed Mercer, Commander Kelly Grayson, and Lieutenant Commander Bortus that in the light of the Kaylon attack the Moclans have proposed a new round of weapons upgrades for all explore vessels and above. He also briefs them that they are transporting a Moclan science delegation to a research vessel in the Nekkar system. Mercer doesn't like the idea of the fleet service as a taxi service but complies in the interests of cooperation. Later, Captain Mercer discusses the weapons upgrade with the Moclan scientist Korick. He thanks Korick and Bortus escorts him to the shuttle bay. Lieutenant Talla Keyali then informs Mercer that engineer Toren is requesting permission to dock. Mercer grants permission for him to dock. Keyali then escorts the Moclan scientists Toren and Korick to their quarters. She asks them how long they have been mates. The two insist on being left alone. In private, the two Moclan delegates gaze down at their secret cargo which they have smuggled past the [[USS Orville|USS ''Orville]]'s sensors. Act 2 Later in the classroom, Bortus' son Topa gets into a fight with a girl named Olivia and shoves her. Topa says he doesn't have to share with females. The teacher reprimands him and later summons his parents Bortus and Klyden. Klyden suggests separating the boys and the girls but the teacher says that none of the other boys have problems with the girls. Bortus says he will speak with their son. Bortus speaks with Topa and says that is wrong to snatch something from someone. Topa justifies his actions on the grounds that females are inferior. When Bortus asks where he heard that from, Topa says it was his dad who told him. Bortus tells Topa to leave while he talks with Klyden. Klyden is defensive and says that he is only passing down Moclan traditions. Bortus says that one day they have to tell Topa the truth about his "corrective" surgery. Bortus says that hopefully their homeworld of Moclus in the future will be more tolerant. Klyden is resistant to change but apologizes that it is not his wish to hurt him. Act 3 Captain Mercer and Commander Grayson then assign Bortus with investigating a power fluctuation that Isaac has identified in Deck C, where their Moclan guests are staying. Grayson says their guests can't drain their power without their permission. Bortus visits Korick and Toren to inquire about the power fluctuation. Korick claims they had to adjust their food synthesizer. Bortus insists on investigating their quarters and takes an interest in their sealed briefcase. He tells they are siphoning power beyond regulation levels and tells them to disconnect the device. Korick and Toren claim the sealed briefcase contains sensitive research. Bortus orders them to open the case and discovers a hibernating Moclan child. Bortus demands to know why they are hiding this infant. The scientists reveal that she is their daughter and that they do not want her to undergo the gender corrective procedure or to live in hiding as an outcast. He asks where they intend to go. Korick and Toren tell Bortus that the Reptesian government has granted them asylum and that the captain of the research vessel they are rendezvousing has agreed to take them there. They beg Bortus not to report to their Captain, knowing the trials that Bortus went through with his child. Bortus tells Commander Grayson that the Moclans are requesting a stasis chamber for perishable supplies. He says he will provide them with an alternate power source. Toren says we will not forget your kindness. Act 4 Later, Bortus visits the classroom and requests permission to remove Topa from class for a family matter. He later revisits Korick and Toren with Topa and the energy source. Bortus reassures the Moclan scientists that Bortus has promised not to speak of what he sees today. Korick and Toren show them their daughter, whom they have named Mercer. Topa says there are no Moclan females. Bortus explains that only a few are born each generation. Some people fear them and that is why their parents conceal them. Bortus says that they are no different from you and I. Topa approaches baby Mercer. The Orville rendezvous with the science vessel. Korick and Toren depart on a shuttle. They thank Keyali and Bortus for their hospitality. Bortus wishes them safe journey as they board the science vessel. Act 5 Later Captain Mercer summons Bortus to his office. They are joined by Commander Kelly, Dr Claire Finn, Topa, and Klyden. Mercer says that they are here to discuss the matter of an unauthorized passenger. He dismisses Klyden and Topa. Topa apologizes to Bortus, who accepts his apology and say they will discuss it later. Bortus confirms the Moclans were transporting their female child to Reptesia where they will be free to raise her as a female. Bortus apologizes for not telling them the truth. Dr Claire Finn says he should have informed them because they could then have verified if they were telling the truth. Lieutenant Keyali says this created a security risk while Mercer and Grayson think it could have political ramifications. In private, Mercer tells Bortus they will find Korick and Toren in order to verify their story. Later, the Orville bridge crew are unable to trace the Moclan research vessel. Lieutenant Gordon Malloy asks Isaac if he can scan for mass ion signatures. Malloy recalls how he and a fellow cadet used a tractor beam to neutralize their shuttle's ion trail. Isaac finds that the Moclan research vessel is not heading to Reptesia but a Class Six nebula twelve light years away. Captain Mercer thinks that the ship’s mission has nothing to do with research. The Orville travels into the nebula. Gordon and Issac spot a star system on the exploratory vessel’s starboard side. The Orville approaches the star system. While they are unable to track the ship, Bortus says that the innermost system is habitable. They fly towards the planet. Isaac says that the planet is 80% ocean but that it has several island chains. Lieutenant Keyali confirms they have picked up thousand of Moclan life signs. Act 6 Mercer, Grayson, Bortus, and Keyali travel down in a shuttle where they are surrounded by several armed Moclan women. The Moclans bring them to their village which is inhabited by Moclan women and children. They also find Korick and Toren. The Moclan women lead the Orville crew into the home of the Moclan novelist Heveena, who recognizes Mercer and his crew. She reveals that a higher number of Moclan females are born than the Moclan government admits. Heveena reveals that the planet is home to six thousand Moclans that they have smuggled offworld. One of the Moclan guards insists they keep the crew prisoners here. Heveena suggests evacuating the population to another safe world but Captain Mercer proposes submitting an application for the Moclan female refuge world to be an independent Planetary Union member. Heveena agrees and says this would be a revolutionary act of independence. Later, Admiral Halsey informs Captain Mercer and Commander Grayson that Heveena's request for a hearing has been approved by Union Central. The Moclan delegation is up in arms and demanding to know the location of the system so they can extradite the fugitives. He tells Mercer and Grayson to depart on a shuttle to rendezvous with the [[USS Brunel|USS Brunel]]. The Orville will remain in orbit to protect the Moclan female world. Grayson reassures Mercer that he is the man for this job. Act 7 Mercer travels with Heveena on the shuttle. She asks if women on Earth have the freedom to write and create art. Heveena listens to a song which she picks as the voice of their revolution. At Union Central, the chairman informs the assembly that a recent colony of Moclans are applying for membership of the Planetary Union. Before Heveena can address, the Moclan Ambassador objects to a woman speaking. Admiral Halsey tells him that the council has already voted to head her. Heveena introduces herself as a voice for the voiceless. She says that they live in exile to avoid persecution and mutilation. She talks about oppression and says that the history of moral progress can be measured by granting rights to those denied them. She asks for her people to be included in this circle of justice. She ends her address with a quotes from a female Earth poet. The chairman opens the floor to discussion. The Moclan Ambassador warns that Moclus will renounce its Union membership if membership is given to the renegade Moclan colony. Act 8 Aboard the Orville, Bortus detects a Moclan vessel approaching. Commander Grayson demands that the Moclan ship identify themselves. The Moclan commander claims they are here to monitor the colony. Grayson asks why the Moclans sent a battlecruiser. He replies that he is here to ensure that justice is served without delay. Grayson tells Bortus to take them to yellow alert. The Moclan Ambassador claims that the Moclan colony is running a child trafficking colony. He reminds the Union that Moclus is their main arms supplier. Captain Mercer and the Union Navy officers debate ethics and pragmatism. Admiral Halsey says that if they turn their backs on the colony the Moclan women will be forced into corrective surgery. However, they will risk losing their main arms supplier. Mercer says that they should be prepared to defend the values of this Union. Meanwhile, Grayson asks Bortus what he will do if Moclus leaves the Union. Klyden demands that Bortus come home but Bortus says there is nothing to discuss until the Council reaches its decision. Bortus confronts Klyden about his prejudice towards women, his unwillingness to socialise with the crew, and clinging to the past. They then receive news that four Moclan shuttles are heading to the planet and that the battleship has raised its shields. When Grayson confronts the Moclan commander, he replies that they have been given orders to apprehend the colonists for extradition to Moclus. He warns them not to interfere. Grayson tells her crew to get her in touch with Union Central. Act 9 Back on Earth, Admiral Halsey demands that the Moclan Ambassador order his troops to stand down. The Ambassador responds that they are merely apprehending fugitives who have been trafficking children. Halsey says they will find a diplomatic solution but the Moclan Ambassador demands they come with an acceptable solution. While the Union's official orders are to stand down, Halsey hints to Mercer that communications in the nebula can be patchy. Mercer tells Grayson that official orders are to hold their position but unofficial orders are to "work on her tan." Grayson insist on going down alone but Bortus insists on following her to protect the Moclan women. Grayson gives Keyali command of the bridge. Grayson and Bortus' shuttle is caught in a tractor beam. Keyali convinces the crew to fire on the Moclan cruiser in order to free the shuttle. The Orville and Moclan battle cruiser engage in a gun exchange. On the colony world, Moclan forces round up the women and children. Grayson and Bortus enter the village and confront the Moclans. Grayson warns them to lower their weapons. When the Moclan officer tells her not to interfere, she stuns him. Together, she and Bortus take out the Moclan male soldiers. The Moclan females also join the fight and overpower the Moclan troops. In space, the Orville runs circles around the Moclan battle cruiser but take hull damage. Malloy convinces the crew to take them out of orbit and back into the nebula to confuse their electromagnetic scans. Keyali tells him to carry out his plan and they lead the battle cruiser on a chase. Act 10 At the council, two male delegates take the view that the colony dispute is an internal Moclan matter. However, Heveena warns that sets a dangerous precedent. The Moclan Ambassador threatens to secede from the Union. Admiral Halsey says that will open the door for the Kaylon to destroy them. The Moclan Ambassador warns that the Moclans can ally with the Krill. Captain Mercer tells the Moclan Ambassador that the Moclans and Krill can't stop the Kaylon alone. He says they need to work together. He warns that if the Kaylon destroy the Moclans, the only Moclans in the galaxy will be female because their world is hidden in a nebula. He remarks they would still be a single sex species. Heveena smiles. Admiral Halsey proposes a provisional compromise: that the Union delay their recognition of the colony while the colonists end their clandestine trafficking network immediately. In exchange, the Moclan government will agree to leave the colonists in peace and take no further action against them now or in the future. Back on the Moclan colony world, the Moclan security forces gain the upper hand. Bortus is forced to fight his own people. The Moclan commander calls for a ceasefire because an agreement had been reached. Bortus reassures a female Moclan she is safe now. Act 11 The Moclan females, children, and exiles rebuild their lives. Captain Mercer apologizes to Heveena that their plan did not succeed as they had hoped. Despite the loss of the Moclus Resistance, Heveena reassures them that the Moclan females escape corrective surgery and imprisonment. She says that her people can rest with the knowledge they are safe to embrace their identities here. Heveena says that the revolution has begun and they will rise one small victory at a time. She asks if the human poet will be proud of them. Mercer says yes. Later, Bortus sees Topa playing happily with the same girl he had fought and smiles. Production In an interview with Trek Movie, director Jonathan Frakes teased that the action in Sanctuary would be "epic." Adding: We spent a lot of time on another planet I can say. The casting is epic with Ted Danson, Victor Garber, Tony Todd and somebody named Marina Sirtis is in it. It is a big ambitious episode. But ''The Orville has done that this season. They have expanded their approach. It used to be – not a ship-based show, but a more traditional episodic event. But now I don’t know if it is influenced by Trek: Discovery or if it is just audience appetite, but the episodes compared to what I did last season is more fun when it is a bigger event.Pascale, Anthony. "Interview: Jonathan Frakes On Casting Marina Sirtis And What ‘The Orville’ And ‘Star Trek: Discovery’ Share". ''TrekMovie. April 10, 2019. He also commented that the show sought to transition from episodic storytelling to character studies. The title Sanctuary was first revealed on January 25, 2019.The Orville. Fox Sweden. Last accessed Jan. 25, 2019. Trivia * Creator Seth MacFarlane originally wanted actress Marina Sirtis for a different role until suggested by Jonathan Frakes. ** Both Frakes and MacFarlane texted Sirtis with an offer at the same time. ** Due to a last-minute scheduling change, Sirtis had to perform her role on camera a mere 24 hours after she was hired. * Gordon says the colony planet is 12 light years from the Nekkar system. The star Nekkar is in the Boötes constellation, roughly 226 light years from Earth. Cast Main cast * Seth MacFarlane as Capt. Ed Mercer * Adrianne Palicki as Cmdr. Kelly Grayson * Peter Macon as Lt. Cmdr. Bortus * J. Lee as Lt. Cmdr. John LaMarr * Jessica Szohr as Lt. Talla Keyali * Penny Johnson Jerald as Dr. Claire Finn * Scott Grimes as Lt. Gordon Malloy * Mark Jackson as Isaac Special guest cast * Marina Sirtis as Schoolteacher * F. Murray Abraham Special recurring cast * Rena Owen as Heveena Recurring cast * Victor Garber as Admiral Halsey * Blesson Yates as Topa * Ted Danson as Admiral Perry * Ron Canada as Admiral Tucker * Kelly Hu as Admiral Ozawa * Tony Todd as Dojin * Regi Davis as Korick * Shawn T. Andrew as Toren * Emerson Brooks * Cameron Knight * Madelyn Grace as Olivia * Bo Kane as Alien Delegate * Kathrin Middleton as Retepsian Delegate * Mark McClain Wilson as Xelayan Delegate * Yvonne Senat Jones as Osaia * Hanani Taylor as Moclan Girl * MC Sanders as Moclan Soldier #1 * Jerrell Pippens as Moclan Soldier #2 Uncredited recurring cast * Chad L. Coleman as Klyden * Breonna Walker as Alien Delegate Uncredited * Josef Cannon as Moclan Delegate * Chase Kim as Officer References